


Maybe Tomorrow?

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Masturbation, Other, inspired by FFA, orgasm denial sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/394603.html?thread=2324383851#cmt2324383851"For another, I would love to see an example of a three hundred word smut story that starts with a character literally about to reach orgasm but finishes without that when there wasn't a deliberate choice not to show that (for reasons such as above). That's not something I've read often in fandom, if ever."Challenge accepted.I would gift this to you nonnie, but I have no idea who you are. So I hope you find this and enjoy.





	Maybe Tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

> https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/394603.html?thread=2324383851#cmt2324383851
> 
> "For another, I would love to see an example of a three hundred word smut story that starts with a character literally about to reach orgasm but finishes without that when there wasn't a deliberate choice not to show that (for reasons such as above). That's not something I've read often in fandom, if ever." 
> 
> Challenge accepted. 
> 
> I would gift this to you nonnie, but I have no idea who you are. So I hope you find this and enjoy.

Anthony gasped, his toes curling as he continued to work his cock. He was so close, so very close to coming. Distantly he was aware of the sounds of the porn he had been watching playing in the background. He tried to focus in and watch as the men on the screen fucked. Trying to find that little push to throw him over the edge. 

He was so close so very close. He rubbed his palm over the head of his dick, biting his lip as pleasure surged up his spine. He slid his free hand down to play with his balls, tugging them gently, rolling them, teasing himself just a little more. 

He whimpered, still unable to throw himself over the edge and into orgasm. He let go of his balls, using his non-dominant hand to click over to a different video. Surely this would be inspiring enough to get him there. He fast-forwarded past the awkward dialogue, his hand never slowing on his dick. 

"Fuck," he swore softly. He had been at this so long already. It was late. He had work in the morning.

He had just been horny and wanted to jerk off before bed, but this was getting ridiculous. His dick already felt raw and chapped from the attention, the little edge of pain mixing with the pleasure. 

In a last-ditch effort, he slid his hand down to his hole, sliding in one finger, dry. He wiggled it about searching for his prostate. His shoulder cramped, his wrist was sore. He could feel his erection flagging. Every second he felt farther away from orgasm.

He huffed in frustration letting go of himself. He paused the porn. He made sure he closed the window before closing his laptop. Apparently, tonight wouldn't be his night. Maybe tomorrow? 


End file.
